


Happenstance.

by vyrtaholic



Category: Marvel, game of thrones
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrtaholic/pseuds/vyrtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor fucks up and Loki sends him to Westeros as revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            _You know what, Thor? Go fuck yourself._ Those were the words I last heard before my brother stripped me of my power and sent me to this forsaken land. I think I heard someone say this land is called Westeros, but then again I did hit my head really fuckin’ hard when I landed; and something tells me that was actually Loki’s will. At least he had the decency of changing me into clothes closer to these people’s fashion, and yet they still stare at me like I fell from the sky. Oh, wait, I did.

            “Son of a cock-loving whore,” I muttered under my breath, and somehow the blond dude across the street seemed to hear me because he immediately lost it and came over to talk to me. “What?!” I snarled, not quite sure as of why.

            “I’m just checking if you need help. You look quite lost and I may be able to help you out,” he replied.

            “I’m fine,” I said as I got up and straightened my clothes. “Thanks.”

            “I’m Rhaegar. Rhaegar Targaryen,” he introduced himself as he smiled, reaching for a handshake; and I rolled my eyes, holding his hand nevertheless. He was kinda cute anyway, so I forced a smile. _Who knows how long I’m gonna’ be stuck in here, might as well get me something, or someone, to keep me entertained._

            “Odinson. Thor Odinson,” I replied as I took a look around. “Those your friends?”

            “In a matter of speech, yes,” Rhaegar answered. “I’m their king.”

            “Oh, wonderful! Can you tell them to fuckin’ stop staring at me, then?” I _requested_ , and he laughed. _HOW DARE YOU??????_

            “They’re just curious. I’m sure you can understand.”

            “Of course,” I smiled. _If you weren’t so damn gorgeous, I sure as Hel wouldn’t._ He didn’t answer, and I didn’t bother continue talking, taking a moment to actually observe my surroundings. I did need a place to stay and it’s not like the son of a goat I have for a brother left me with any money.

            There was something that looked like a church by the end of the street, so I started walking towards it, and for some reason that so-called-king decided to follow me there.

            “You religious?” he asked.

            “I’m a god, you puny creature!” I shot. “I’m only here because my brother got mad at me and I don’t know how long that’ll last so I might as well find a place to stay until I can get a job or whatever.”

            “Watch your mouth, Odinson. You may be a _god_ , but I am still king, and I’m fairly sure that if you could do your godly thing, you wouldn’t be at my mercy as you are,” Rhaegar warned. “I can offer you stay at my place, and in return you shall work for me, doing whatever you’re best at.”

            “I’m a warrior, _your grace_ ,” I may or may not have barfed a little in my mouth. “It doesn’t look like you have any use for me at the moment.”

            “My offer still stands. A room and a few guards by your door. You can just owe me a favour and I’ll make sure to contact you once you can be of use.”

            “I need not your guards’ protection, Targaryen.”

            “I never said they were there to protect _you_.”

            “You’re not a complete idiot, then,” I smirked, only this time it wasn’t forced. “I’ll accept your offer.”

            “Look at him making wise choices and all!” he mocked me. _He bloody mocked me!_

            “Oi!” I called out. “Sooner or later I will get my hammer back and you’re risking getting hit by it.”

            “I never said I’d mind you hammering me,” he shot. _Wait, is he flirting with me?_ “Come on, I’ll show you around the royal palace. You should at least know how to get from your room to the dining room and back outside,” I nodded and followed him as he quickly showed me around the place and told me a little about its history. The country was indeed called Westeros, and I was currently staying at King’s Landing. _Such an original name to give to the place where the first king of that dynasty landed. Absolutely genius!_

            “Why are you being so nice to me?”

            “I’m nice to everyone,” Rhaegar answered.

            “There go my hopes of bedding you tonight,” I _joked_.

            “Don’t give up just yet,” he winked.

            “I’m sure your queen wouldn’t appreciate you going off to bed men, regardless of how godlike they are.”

            “My _queen_ has no say in it.”

            “ _Oh, really?!_ How comes?”

            “Dead people do not talk.” _Shit!_ “It was a long time ago, I’m over it and I’m free to do what and whoever I want.” _Awkward much?_

            I remained quiet and he took a right turn to the throne room. _Now, that’s what I call a throne!_

            “How uncomfortable is that thing?!” I changed the subject.

            “It was never meant to be comfortable.”

            “I really ruined the mood, didn’t I?” I sighed.  
            “I’m sure you’ll find a way to get it back once we’re no longer surrounded by the golden cloaks,” Rhaegar smirked and discretely brushed his fingers on my hand, and I smiled at him. _Still got it!_

            It was about 8:30 pm when his guards went to my new room to call me for dinner, and so I put some clothes he had left to my disposal on and went to meet him. By 10 pm, I was back to my room, only this time I had his highness for company, and for once we were actually alone.

            Soon as I closed the door behind me, I felt his lips touch mine as he pushed me against it. I didn’t hesitate to pick him up and turn around to pin him against the wall.

            “Took you long enough,” Rhaegar _complained_ in between kisses as I let him back on the floor to free my hands.

            “Shut the fuck up, will you?” I replied, pulling his shirt up. Next think I know, we’re in bed with barely any fabric in between, and so a long _loving_ night started.

            When I woke up the next morning, he was still by my side. _Do I have to teach you the concept of sneaking out?!_ I got out of bed, put some underwear on and went to look for something to wash myself with. _Modern times my ass. Even Stark has access to a shower from him room._

            I eventually found some soap and tap water and washed little better than a cat would. _I can take a shower later, whenever he wakes up and tells me where._

            He didn’t wake up until after I fixed my hair and got in fresh clothes.

            “Why did you do that?” he asked, soon as he looked at me.

            “What?”

            “Dress up.”

            “I have stuff to take care of. And I’m sure that you, as king, have plenty on your plate as well, so get up, wash up and go to work.”

            “Moody much?” Rhaegar inquired as he got up and kissed my cheek on his way to his clothes.

            “Morning breath much?”

            “Not moody, then. Just plain rude.”

            “Good morning, darling! How are you feeling this morning?” I faked the biggest smile I could possibly summon.

            “No wonder your brother sent you away.”

            “Do not speak of my brother, Targaryen,” I shot.

            “Just stop it already, Odinson,” Rhaegar replied. “I’m sorry if I thought you’d waken up in the mood for a _quicky_ as I did. My mistake. Won’t happen again. In fact, it won’t happen right now, since you’ve successfully managed to ruin my own inclination towards it.”

            “Later, okay?” I offered. “I’m in a strange place, stripped of what makes me, well, me…” I sighed. “Do try to understand.”

            “I do understand, and it is still no reason to be rude to the one person who did nothing but to treat you like a prince.”

            “I apologize.”

            “You better,” Rhaegar replied dryly as he walked past me towards the door, and I pulled him back by his arm.

            “I do,” I reinforced, looking him in the eyes. _Wait, are those purple?!_

            “I believe you. But as you said, I do have a lot to do,” he said as I felt his fingers over my beard, and so I snapped out of whatever kind of hypnosis his eyes put me in and kissed him goodbye. Then, I only caught a glimpse of his smile as he walked out. It wasn’t until like ten minutes of aimlessly standing there that I realized I’d forgotten to ask him where I could take a bath, so I had to ask the guards at the door. _Great._

            I didn’t see Rhaegar again until mid-afternoon, only then he had this unbelievably beautiful woman at his side.

            “You’re a slut, brother,” I heard her say.

            “He’s no better than I am,” Rhaegar replied. “Except maybe in bed. He may be insane but he sure knows what he’s doing.”

            They were both laughing when I walked in, and they didn’t bother trying to hide it when they saw me.

            “Odinson!” Rhaegar called. “Come meet my dear sister!”

            “You didn’t tell me you had a sister,” I said. “You didn’t tell me you had a _gorgeous_ sister.”

            “Well, I saw you first, I couldn’t let you just escape into her arms before I had a taste of you,” he joked, _I think_. “Are you feeling any better?” I nodded.

            “Any chance I’d have you accepting a threesome?”

            “She’s my little sister, you pervert!”

            “She’s hot, you’re hot. I couldn’t care less about your blood bounds.”

            “ _She_ is right here!” the blonde complained.

            “Yes, right… Sorry,” Rhaegar chuckled. “This is Daenerys.”

            “Nice to meet you, Lady Targaryen.”

            “ _Queen_.”

            “I thought you said you didn’t have a queen, Rhaegar.”

            “I don’t. She rules over Essos, all the way across the Narrow Sea. She’s here to celebrate our brother’s birthday.”

            “By Odin’s beard! How many of you are there?!”

            “Three,” Daenerys replied. “Rhaegar is the eldest, I’m the youngest, and our brother Viserys is the unfortunate middle child,” she joked, _I hope_.

            “Is he as attractive as the two of you? I may not know who to seduce first if that’s the case,” I cackled.

            “Well, you’re being a major dick to my brother right now, so you can forget even trying anything with me. Viserys doesn’t really do men, so good luck with that.”

            “What the-“

            “Dany is very protective of me, sorry,” Rhaegar interrupted me. “Even when there’s nothing to be protective about.” _If looks could cut…_

            “Don’t worry,” I smiled. “I’m just joking around, _Queen_ Daenerys,” I assured her. “I’m very well satisfied with your brother’s… hum… talents,” I nodded.

            “Please do spare me the details.”

            “I’m sure he wants to be the one telling you all about how I pinned him against the wall soon as I had a chance.”

            “Ew.”

            “What _ew_? It was delicious!” Rhaegar smiled.

            “Stop it, you two! I can never _unimagine_ that!”

            “You’re welcome, then,” I winked and turned to the king. “I’m going out to see if I can find some kind of job. I’ll see you at supper,” I _promised_ , and so I kissed him, bowed to them both and walked out.

            _This is gonna’ be fun._

            For hours I wandered through the streets of my _lover_ ’s city, and nothing much happened really, until some drunk dude bumped into me and decided that it was a good idea to throw a punch at someone who’s easily twice his size. I obviously couldn’t just let him diss me like that, so I punched him back; and thirteen of his friends showed out of nowhere.

            Soon I was right in the centre of this massive fight. I may have lost my godly powers, but I didn’t lose my strength, and I surely was not drained of my skills in combat, so I easily took care of that herd of drunk peasants. I was careful enough not to actually cause long-term damage, just a few bruises and a couple scratches and I was on my way back to the palace.

            I took a quick bath before supper and went to join them soon as I was done. There was yet another blond man at the table this time, by the looks of it, he was probably their brother.

            “I take it you’re Viserys,” I smiled.

            “Yes, and you are?”

            “Thor Odinson,” I offered his my hand and he shook it. “I’m a friend of your brother’s.”

            “And by _friend_ you mean you’re the dude he slept with last night,” _Smart. I like it._ He dropped his eyes back to his food and took a bite, savoured it and swallowed quite slowly before continuing speaking. “Don’t get too attached. He’s a bit of a whore.”

            “I’m pretty sure I’m the best he’s had in a recent past,” I said. “And _me_ getting attached was never a problem.”

            “Good,” Viserys mumbled and from then he didn’t even care to look back up to me, so I sat next to Rhaegar.

            “You still haven’t told me what kind of party you want, brother, and your birthday is next weekend.”

            “I did tell you, Rhaegar,” the middle sibling lift his eyes to glare into Rhaegar’s. “I couldn’t possibly care less.”

            “It’s your birthday, Viserys.”

            “And somehow it’s more important to you than it is to me. If you want to throw a party all that much, go ahead. Surprise me!”

            “Fine!” Rhaegar sighed, massaging his temples with his right middle finger and thumb.

            “Just don’t bother me with it until I have to make an appearance so your people will know I still live and that plotting to kill you is worthless, for then I rise to the throne and that would mean they’re all doomed,” the younger man continued, as if Rhaegar had never spoken.

            “What makes you think you’d be such an awful king?”

            “I don’t,” Viserys replied as he stabbed the piece of meat in his plate. “They do.”

            “You’re a lot like my own brother,” I commented, in an attempt of lighting the mood in the room.

            “How so?”

            “He too doesn’t give a damn about what others think of him for as long as those he cares about are well.”

            “Don’t ever presume to know me, Odinson.”

            “I wouldn’t dare,” I said. _Yep, totally like Loki._ Viserys fell quiet yet again up until the moment he finished his meal.

             “Brother. Sister,” Viserys bowed to them, after standing up. “Son of Odin.” He bowed to me. “You two be nice to the prince of Asgard.” _Wait, what? How did he even know that?!_

            “You read too many tales, brother dear,” Rhaegar laughed.

            “You keep telling yourself that,” he replied. “I bid you goodnight,” Viserys concluded, and so he left.

            “I’m afraid you poisoned my brother with your madness, Odinson,” Daenerys commented once her brother left.

            “Just because you refuse to believe what Viserys and I know to be true it doesn’t make us mad. If anything, it makes us enlightened.”

            “Well said,” she smiled. “And yet you’re still just a mad man.”

            “I guess we all have to wait and see,” I said. “No reason we should argue whether I’m a god or not when neither of us can prove the other wrong.”

            “You’re right, my dear,” Rhaegar intervened. “How was your walk?”

            “I didn’t get very far,” I confessed. “Got bumped into by a drunk man and faster than I can spell my own name I was in the middle of this fight against I don’t even know how many people.”

            “You seem to have gotten out unharmed.”

            “Warrior god, remember?”

            “Oh, right. Of course.”

            “He must be really good at pleasing you for you to put up with his madness,” Daenerys dissed from across the table.

            “He is,” Rhaegar replied. “And his madness has been quite entertaining so far. And I did witness stuff that corroborate his story.”

            “If you say that’s all about how he did you last night I swear by the gods I will jump off that window,” Daenerys threatened, and I laughed.

            “More like the whole thing in which he fell from the sky and walked out of it. He’s good, but not _that_ good.”

            “Yes, I am!”

            “Shut up, she doesn’t need to know that.”

            “Are you jealous, Rhaegar Targaryen?” I grinned. “Is there anything I can do to show you you have nothing to worry about?”

            “You can do me.”

            “I am still here!” Daenerys protested.

            “Should we leave, then?”

            “If you are to continue doing that thing you’re doing, please, do. I’m trying to finish my meal without throwing it all back up.”

            “We will see you in the morning, then,” Rhaegar said, and he kissed her cheek before pulling me out of the room, barely giving me time to wave at her. Some stairs and a couple turns later, we were back at _my_ room. “Where were we?”

            “Something about me doing you to show you I don’t really do multiple partners, whether or not it’s something serious.”

            “Is _this_ serious, Odinson?”

            “I have no intention whatsoever of getting in a relationship with you, but I’ll gladly keep on doing you every night until you can no longer keep your feelings out of it, or any of us grows bored of it.”

            “Thank you for your honesty,” I nodded. “Glad to know we’re playing the same game here.”

            “I do need you to promise me you will tell me if your feelings do start getting mixed up, okay?” I asked, reaching for his hand. “I have no problem being your friend and protecting you, whether I do it from here or from Asgard, but I can’t afford to get in a relationship with a mortal. I can’t do that to myself and to my kingdom.”

            “Your kingdom?”

            “Really, Targaryen? That is the one thing that stuck?” I let go of his hand. “Yes, my kingdom. I am heir to my father’s throne.”

            “You’re quite mad, Odinson,” he giggled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

            “Oh, shut it, will you?”

            “Make me,” Rhaegar teased; and I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is on Rhaegar's POV (which changes every chapter).

            Thor’s been around for a little over a fortnight now. We’re still seeing each other, and he’s basically moved to my room.  It makes no sense that we’d stay in a smaller and overall worse place when we have my magnificent bedroom at our disposal. My siblings don’t seem to approve of us shamelessly walking around as if we were a couple, but then again, I don’t really give a damn about what they think of this. This mad man who calls himself a god makes me happy and that’s all any of them should care for when it comes to Thor.

            He found me when I was practicing and he just stood by the door waiting for me to finish the song, and once I did he walked towards me and kissed me gently.

            “You have a beautiful voice, Targaryen,” he said. “And I can now understand where your _skills_ with those hands of yours come from.”

            “You never lose a chance to make sex references, do you, Odinson?”

            “It’s what connected us in the first place, Targaryen, I don’t think you have a reason to complain.”

            “I don’t,” I said, pushing my harp away as I stood up so my eyes would meet his on his level. “I’d just like it better if you were more about doing me rather than talking about it.”

            “Is that a request, your highness?”

            “It is what it is, and it’s up to you to take of it what you will.”

            “I would have you right here, right now, if I could, Rhaegar,” he brushed the hair away from my face with his right hand and kissed me as gently as never before, and he smiled, “but I do have to get to the training site. The thing I’m best at is fighting and your guards seem to have taken an interest upon that. I have been asked to train with them.”

            “And you accepted?”

            “I did.” He nodded. “These are the people who protect you and your family, and sooner or later I will be gone. You’ve been really nice to me and the least I can do is to make sure that the people who are here to keep you safe can actually do their jobs. Besides, it’s always good to have something to entertain myself with while you’re busy.”

            “Go on, then,” I smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

            “Yes, you will,” he kissed my cheek and walked out.

            I don’t really know what’s in his mind, but he keeps insisting that we’re but each other’s sex toys and yet he treats me with such care as if he actually took an interest in pleasing me in ways other than sexual. I don’t understand him.

            Soon after he walked out, my sister came in, and she did have this frown that screamed _I am worried about something_.

            “What’s wrong, sister dear?” I asked.

            “You’re allowing yourself to get attached to that madman!” she said. “You know damn well that’s the one thing you can’t do here.”

            “I do know that, and I’m most certainly not. He’s sweet, that’s all, and there’s no reason why I should answer to that with bitterness.”

            “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” she shot. “I know you, Rhaegar, better than any other living soul, maybe even better than yourself, and I’ve seen the way you look at him and the way you act when he’s around. Do not make a fool of the King of Westeros.”

            “You know nothing, Daenerys,” I replied.

            “You do you,” she said. “I’ll be going back to Essos in a couple days, are you sure you’ll be alright without me?”

            “You can’t leave just yet! You know that what’s left of the Baratheon lineage plots to end you!”

            “I’ll take your best guard with me, if you want.”

            “That would mean taking Thor.”

            “He’s not your guard.”

            “He’s not a golden cloak, but he’s the best fighter around. If anyone can protect you, that’s him. And I wouldn’t trust your safety to anyone else.”

            “He can simply deliver me home and come back to you, then. Unless, of course, you’d miss him all that terribly.”

“Stop that. I will ask him if he wants to go.”

            “Keep me posted on your feelings for him, will you?”

            “I do not have _feelings_ for him.”

            “Of course you do. You just don’t want to admit it,” Dany smiled and kissed my cheek. “I’ll see if your servants are packing my stuff as they should.”

            “My _servants_ have names, Daenerys.”

            “I’m sure they do. About as much as I’m sure you don’t know them, which is exactly why you shouldn’t be complaining that I don’t know whatever names they have. They’re not my people, Rhaegar, and therefore not my concern.”

            “You mean to tell me you know the names of everyone in your kingdom?”

            “I don’t. But I do know the members of my khalasar by name, and I did mourn all the fallen ones.”

            “A tribe isn’t nearly as populated as Westeros, sister.”

            “You do not have the whole of Westeros working in your home. And my _tribe_ , small as it may be, would easily take your kingdom were we not allies, _brother_ ,” she shot. “Do not for a moment think that size equals quality. My warriors are ruthless and they’re loyal to me above all. Keep in mind that they’re at my side because they _want_ to, not because they _have_ to. _All of them_.”

            “No need to get all defensive about it.”

            “Don’t insult my people and I won’t.”

            “I apologize.”

            “You better,” she replied. “Do write to me and let me know how you’re doing? I understand you’re a busy man, but if you can find the time to do him, you can also find yourself some time to write to your best friend.”

            “I will,” I nodded. “If you promise to write me back.”

            “Always,” Dany smiled as she hugged me.

            “You’re adorable,” Viserys commented as he walked in. “Makes me want to throw up, really.”

            “Don’t be such a killjoy, brother,” I answered, finally letting go of our little sister.

            “Your lover is destroying your guards, by the way. He told them he’d give the person who put him to the ground their weight in gold and, well, now everyone wants to try it out.”

            “And where exactly does he plan to get that gold?”

            “He is the son of Odin, Rhaegar. Once Loki gives him what is rightfully his, he’ll have more power than you could ever imagine to be real.”

            “Odin? Loki? Who are these people you speak of?”

            “Ancient gods,” he said. “Or space Vikings, whichever you prefer.”

            “You do read way too much, Viserys,” Dany giggled.

            “Or maybe you two don’t read enough. It’s really not my fault that the only thing you read is the messages from your allies on whether or not your common enemies are acting up, sister dear, so do not blame me for the blindfold your ignorance has put on you.”

            _Oh, shit._

            Dany didn’t hesitate to slap him at that, and as he threatened to fight back she drew her arakh and her dagger.

            “I may not read of your fantasy worlds, brother, but do not assume me stupid or incompetent for it,” she warned. “Apologize.” Dany demanded, pushing the dagger against his chest as she aimed the bigger weapon at his throat.

            “Or what? You’ll kill the one person who actually cared to raise you to be a queen rather than an useless princess as everyone thought you were meant to be? I am the one person who invested the time to make you who you are today, regardless of whom you chose to befriend over me,” he spat, looking at me for a moment, and then back into her eyes. “Bring it on, _little sister_ , I’d like to see you _try_ ,” he laughed at her, pressuring himself against the dagger and towards her, never taking his eyes off hers.

            “Enough!” I intervened. “Stop it the both of you!”

            “Stay out of it, Rhaegar. I want to see how far _your_ sister will go.”

            “Put your weapons away, Daenerys. You mustn’t disgrace our family’s name for such frivolous matters.”

            “ _Oh!_ There it is,” Viserys smiled. “Your one true preoccupation.” He said, as he turned towards me, ignoring the blades on him. “The family name. You don’t care if your dearest sister slays me, you care that she’d slay a _Targaryen_!”

            “You mortals are so petty and tiny,” a black haired tall woman commented as she walked in and took the weapons off my sister’s hands as if they were candy and she was a baby and made them disappear of everyone’s sight somehow. “No reason you should threaten to kill your sibling just because he has a different point of view than you, Daenerys.”

            “Who are you?” Dany asked.

            “Name’s Loki. I’m the reason you all met Thor,” she smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to take him from you. I just figured you shouldn’t spill Viserys’ blood given he’s right and all.”

            “Thor said his visit was his _brother_ ’s doing.”

            “This is his _brother_ , you idiot!” Viserys said. “He’s a shape-shifter. He could be you at the snap of his fingers if he wanted to.”

            “Witchcraft?”

            “No. It’s sorcery. I’m a mage, or a sorcerer, not a _witch_ ,” Loki corrected. “Please do not insult me, it’d be a shame if my brother arrived here to see you both dead.”

            “How sweet of you to spare Viserys’ life,” Dany _mocked_.

            “Well, yes. If anything, he’s the only one here worthy of my _mercy_ ,” Loki tilted her head. _His head. I don’t know!_ “Oh, and a little piece of advice: do not underestimate those around you. You think you’re in such high place and you forget of what grounds you built that pedestal on. There are always people around you who remember those grounds and know exactly how to undermine them. That was my brother’s doom more than once, _Targaryens_ , and you’re walking towards making it yours as well.”

            With that Loki walked out, and I think I saw her wink at my brother; and Dany’s weapons reappeared on the table across the room, or maybe the woman just dropped them there when she walked by.

            “That was fun,” Viserys commented as he straightened his clothes. “If you need me, you know where to find me,” he said, and so he walked out.

            “I don’t know what kind of herbs Viserys is on, but we should get him off them,” Dany said; and I sighed.

            “I have to stop Thor from undoing my men. I’ll worry about Viserys’ tantrum later,” I answered. “Will you be okay?”

            “No, I won’t. Did you hear him? He hates me!”

            “Viserys hates everyone but you, Daenerys,” I rubbed my fingers against my temples. “He’s just pissed off that we don’t believe him and thinks we’re insulting his intelligence in doing so. Leave him be, this too shall pass.”

            “How can you be so sure of that?”

            “I know him well enough,” I smiled. “If you’re all that worried he’ll stay mad at you, you can simply go talk to him. No weapons, this time,” I bid, and I kissed her forehead. “I really have to go handle the Thor situation right now, though. You’re welcome to join me if you feel it’s not the right time to go talk to our brother yet,” I offered, and she nodded. _Does that mean you’re coming or staying?!_ “Okay?”

            “Okay,” she said, a faint smile returning to her face, and I hugged her once again before I walked out the room. She followed me to the door, but when I walked towards the exit, she took a different turn and went to what Viserys called _bibliotheca_ whatever that may mean. It’s where he keeps most of his books and maps and it’s where he spends all his free time, so I assumed she went looking for him. Their relationship was never roses and rainbows, but they do love each other and everyone knows that.

            I made my way to the training site only to find Thor putting all my guards down.

            “Thor Odinson, what are you doing?” I asked and by the sound of my voice all the guards stopped attacking him and bowed to me.

            “Your grace!” He turned towards me and smiled as he put his most recent attacker back on the ground. “We are but playing around.”

            “That is not what I heard.”

            “Whose foul mouth went to speak what lies of me?”

            “I was told you offered these men their weight in gold if they took you down.”

            “No,” Thor said. “I offered these _people_ their weight in gold if they best me in combat. Women are also welcome to try.”

            “Are you really that eager to throw some punches, Odinson?”

            “Why? Are you going to fight me as well?”

            “I have no need for your gold, and I know of better ways to burn your extra energy,” I said. “You can start by not sending all my guards to the maester and help the remaining ones clean up the mess you all made here.”

            “As you wish, your grace,” he said. _You will pay for this later_ , he meant.

            “Thank you,” I replied. _The amount of unholy things I’d do to and with you right now is outstanding_ , I meant; and so I turned around and walked away, and something led him to follow me. Soon as we were alone, he shoved me against a wall and kissed me with burning passion as I kissed him back. “You have stuff to do.”

            “I’d rather do you.”

            “You can have me as reward for the amazing job you’ll do at showing my guards that even the greatest warriors can be obsequious and take orders from the king, regardless of their own titles back at home,” I answered, and to be honest I don’t even know how I got myself to speak those words. “I need to ask you a personal favor and I don’t want to do it here, so I’ll see you when you’re done taking care of the turmoil you caused, alright?”

            “Of course,” he nodded. “Is everything alright?”

            “Dany had a huge fight with Viserys and blades got in the mix and this woman showed up out of nowhere and protected him and I don’t know what to believe in anymore,” I confessed.

            “I’m gonna’ go back in there and help them clean up and afterwards I’ll meet you in _our_ room and you can tell me all about it,” Thor smiled and kissed me once again. “Okay?”

            I nodded and he kissed me goodbye before joining my guards at last, and so I went back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Ivana for your support ♥


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, it's Daenerys' point of view ☺  
> Hope you like it!

I stormed into Viserys’ _bibliotheca_ and walked to his desk, and he didn’t even bother to look at me to speak to me.

“Quiet. I’m trying to focus, here,” He said, and I punched his table.

“Focus on me, then,” I demanded as he put his book down.

“What do you want, Daenerys?” he sighed.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“You’ll know when you’re ready to know. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“If you dare to pick up that book before I get my answers I will not only throw that thing out the window, but I’ll shove you out with it,” I warned. “I’ve always been nice to you, I’ve always respected you, so why must you hate me all that much?”

“I don’t hate you. Quite the contraire, actually. I love you and that is why I must treat you this way. It’s the only way I can make sure you don’t end up weak. I didn’t just teach you how to read or to fend for yourself, Daenerys, and if you give it a thought you’ll see it,” he said, calmer than ever, “I was never nice to you, or anyone for what it matters, and you never had a problem with it. Why ruin our thing now?”

“What _our thing_?!”

“I’m mean to you and you get stronger with it making me the prouder brother you could ever have.”

“You… You’re proud of me?”

“Of course I am. You became queen. Mostly because _I_ was _mean_ to you, but there was still a lot of your own work in it. I couldn’t be anything but proud,” Viserys answered as he stood up and walked around the table to hug me. “I love you, Daenerys, and I’m very proud of you, now can you get out of my bibliotheca so I can actually enjoy my book?” he asked with a smile as he pushed me towards the door.

“You really do know how to ruin a moment.”

“I can’t allow you to get used to me being nice to you, little dragon,” he chuckled and kissed my forehead, finally letting go of me. As I opened my mouth to reply, he shut the door between us and locked it. _Asshole_. I sighed and went away.

It had been a long day and nothing could please me more than a boiling hot bath, so that’s what I had. I took my time picking a lilac dress with metal adornments that looked like dragon scales on the top part, and only then I had Missandei help me braid my hair. The sun was setting by the time I left my room and Missandei went to hers. Soon after that, Thor bumped into me.

“Oh, sorry!” he smiled, “you okay?”

“I’m short, not weak, Odinson,” I replied.

“I heard I am to take you to Essos… When will we be leaving?”

“Within a couple days,” I said, “and you don’t have to go if you don’t want to leave my brother.”

“Your brother is not my boyfriend, and even if he was there’d be no reason as to why I wouldn’t be able to stay away from him for a few days,” he said. “Besides, it’s always pleasant to be in the company of someone as beautiful as you are.”

“You do understand that you can’t have both my brother and me at the same time, right?”

“I never said I would make any of you share me,” Thor replied. “Rhaegar’s growing too attached to me and we’ll eventually break whatever it is we have off, so I’ll be free to have you soon enough.”

“You’re really mean, Thor Odinson.”

“Only because I have to.”

“Why don’t you just date him? You obviously like him.”

“I’m not in love with him nor will I let myself fall for a mortal, for starters. And even if I were, I couldn’t force him into a relationship with someone who will not age, well not as quickly as he does, the same way I can’t allow myself love people I’ll bury sooner rather than later. Not to mention that this place isn’t as accepting as the Midgard I know. If your brother can’t even let his guards see us, what would his people think of him getting in a relationship with a man? I’d rather break it in the beginning before any of us gets attached.”

“Then you just want to replace your current toy with another one?”

“I never said that.”

“I’m as mortal as my brother is, Odinson. The reasons you have not to date him also apply to me.”

“Only it would be much easier to explain my father I have fallen in love with the most beautiful Midgardian woman than to actually have to tell him that his beloved heir has picked a king rather than a queen,” he said. “I mean, it’s not like Asgardians don’t openly swing both ways, most of us do, actually. But most of us also end up in heterosexual relationships and I am the heir of the throne. They all expect me to find a woman.”

“Why would you do what _they_ want when it’s the opposite that makes you happy? Are you so weak you can’t stand up for yourself?”

“Of course I can. I’m just not in love with your brother.”

“Then why do you treat him the way you do? You’re the one making him grow feelings towards you.”

“I’m fairly sure that if he found it complicated to keep his feelings out of the picture just because I’m nice to him he’d let me know.”

“He won’t admit it to himself, Thor, how do you expect him to say it out loud for you to hear?”

“I’ll talk to him about it tonight if that’s what’d make you happy,” he assured me.

“Thank you,” I nodded. “Just… Don’t hurt him, okay?”

“I’m not in love with him, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about him, Daenerys,” he said. “I do care and the last thing I ever want to do is hurt him, the same way I don’t ever want to hurt you,” Thor smiled, caressing my cheek.

“Down, boy…”

“I am well aware that if I kissed you right now you’d punch me,” he smiled, taking his hand off me. “It’d be worth it if you weren’t the one getting hurt from it.”

“I already told you I’m short, not weak.”

“And I already told you I am a god, but you’re welcome to try and punch me if you find it all that hard to believe.”

“I think I’ll save that for when you indeed attempt to kiss me.”

“Deal,” he smiled. “I should go now, my lady. I do still need a bath before dinner.”

“I’ll see you then,” I replied.

“Not if I see you first,” Thor winked and kissed my hand. I opened my mouth to answer but he was already walking away, so I didn’t bother saying anything and went to meet my brother instead.

To my surprise, Viserys wasn’t surrounded by books when I found him. In fact, he was talking to an incredibly tall lady, and he was _smiling_. I don’t recall ever seeing him smile like that, so I chose not to approach them. It wouldn’t be wise of me to ever interrupt something that makes that dragon _that_ happy, so I moved on to look for our other sibling.

Rhaegar was in his throne room playing the harp as he sang to his own melody, so I produced as little sound as I possibly could when I stepped closer, and yet he somehow noticed I was there and quickly ended his song and turned to me.

“Hello, my dear…” he smiled.

“Who told you you were allowed to stop?” I joked.

“If you want me to sing to you all that much you just have to ask and I will,” he bid.

“After dinner so Viserys and Thor can hear you too, then,” I suggested.

“Your wish is my command.”

“I saw Thor on my way here…”

“Why should I care?”

“Because you _like_ him.”

“Not the way you think I do. But for the sake of humoring you, let’s assume I do. I still don’t see how you seeing him on your way here is of my concern in any way…”

“He said he’s not in love with you.”

“Good. That’s the whole point of our… arrangement. He doesn’t love me and I don’t love him. It’s just for fun.”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.”

“You really need to stop doing that, little sister…” he replied. “Just because you really want me to get in a relationship, it doesn’t mean it’ll happen. And it certainly won’t happen with _him_ of all people.”

“What’s so wrong about him?”

“He’s a _he_ , for starters, and I’m a king in a land where this kind of relationships is anything but accepted. Even if I did love him and he loved me back, even if we both wanted to be together like that, we could never do it. So please, please, just stop trying to make a couple out of us. That won’t happen.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m taking him away from you before you two get all touchy-feely, then?”

“How thoughtful of you,” he _joked_ as he signed his servants to take his harp away.

“How long until dinner? I’m starving!” I changed the subject.

“It will be served briefly, I’m sure.”

“I hope you don’t mind me inviting my dear friend to join us, then,” Viserys interrupted as he walked in with the woman. “It was a rather unexpected visit.”

Her skin was fair, but it kinda had greenish undertones, or maybe it was the black and green dress that made it look so. Her green eyes seemed to glow in contrast with her dark hair, and she was simply beautiful.

“Once your _dear friend_ is properly introduced, I’m sure there won’t be a problem,” Rhaegar said.

“Name’s Lokkju Laufeyjarson,” she said, “and I believe there are apologies to be placed for such invasion, but Viserys insisted I’d stay and meet you.”

“Any friend of my brother is welcome at our table, Lady Lokkju,” Rhaegar smiled.

“If you are to address me by title, I’ll have you know my parents sit on a throne greater than yours,” she said, and I tilted my head.

“How about we leave them to discuss their manly stuff and you join me for a walk in the gardens? I’d love to learn more about the one person my brother cared enough to introduce to us,” I offered, and she nodded at me.

She leaned to kiss Viserys’ cheek, and there his smile was again, and before I could process all of that, she’d taken me by my arm and led me outside as if she already knew her way around the place.

“What is it you want to know?” she asked with a bright smile.

“You seem to make him… smile. How?”

“No mage will reveal their secrets, my dear,” she said, “but if you must know, just ask your brother. I’m sure he won’t keep anything from you.”

“Who are you, then?”

“I told you. Lokkju Laufeyjarson.”

“That’s just a name.”

“Alright,” she sighed and sat on the first spot near a light she found. “Viserys and I met a couple weeks ago and we’ve grown very fond of each other since. If you want to try and spoil it with whatever this is you’re doing right now, go for it,” she said, pulling a golden box out of her sleeve, and a small white roll out of it. After putting the box back where it came from, she lit the roll on the nearest fire and took it to her mouth. “You will not keep me away from him, whether you like it or not,” Lokkju concluded, and expelled some white smoke from her mouth and nose.

“What’s that?”

“A conversation to have another day,” she replied, sucking that thing again as she stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I came a long way to see your brother and I’m not one to waste my time in petty conversations about how you’re worried about someone whose throat you almost sliced open just a few hours ago.”

Before I could think of an answer to that, she walked past me towards the nearest door; and she threw what was left of that white roll over the wall before going back in. It took me a few seconds to get myself back together, but soon as I did, I followed her inside and went to join my brothers, who were already at the table; and Lokkju, who already sat by Viserys’ side.

Thor came in soon after me and sat next to Rhaegar while Viserys whispered something into her ear and caressed her jaw. _Since when is Viserys cute?_

“Thor, dear, meet Lokkju,” Rhaegar finally said.

“Odinson,” Lokkju smiled.

“Wait, you’ve met?” I asked.

“I told you I’ve been around for a couple weeks now. No one can not notice Thor,” she smiled, staring at him. He didn’t reply.

“What brings you here, Lokkju?” Thor finally asked.

“I came over to see if my brother was surviving such a place and ended up befriending Viserys,” she explained.

“What’s wrong with this place?” Rhaegar inquired.

“Oh, I meant no offence!” she smiled, “I only meant that Westeros is very different from where I come from and I was afraid my dear brother wouldn’t make it.”

“There’s a prince in Westeros that I don’t know of?”

“This was a sort of a _spiritual retreat_. He needed some time to figure some stuff out, so chances are he chose to put his titles aside during his stay.”

“Is that so?” Thor asked.

“Yes, it is,” she stared into his eyes with the ferocity of a lion.

“Maybe you could tell me more about your brother’s travel after supper?”

“Gladly,” she said.

Viserys looked as entertained as Rhaegar looked confused at that crossfire. Soon the food was served and both Thor and Lokkju found something better to do than stare at each other as if they knew each other well enough to communicate without speaking a single word.

“That was fun,” Viserys commented with a smile. “I have seen better, though.”

“Some men just want to watch the world burn,” Thor grunted.

“Yes, that’s what I like about him the most,” Lokkju replied. “He reacts with such joy to chaos, it’s like he sees the beauty of it; and if someone can find beauty in destruction, they can certainly find it in me, which is ultimately why we get along so very well.”

“You’re not as destructive as you think you are,” Thor shot. _Do they know each other?!_

“Do not underestimate my power, Odinson,” she replied, and it sounded like a threat.

“I wouldn’t _dare_ ,” he _mocked_.

“Stop it, Thor. She’s a princess and deserves to be respected as any other,” Rhaegar intervened.

“I am also a prince and I don’t see any of you bowing before me.”

“Now, there’s no need to lie,” Viserys commented. “I’m loving the whole subtext in this conversation, and you’re welcome to keep it up, but I did recognize you as a prince and I treated you as such.”

           “Enough!” I intervened. “Can’t I have a meal in peace? I will be going away just in a few days, can’t we all just get along until I go? Please?”

           “You’re right,” Rhaegar agreed, “we shouldn’t fight over such petty stuff.”

           “Party’s over, then…” Viserys said as he stood up and offered  _ his _ lady a hand, and Lokkju took it, standing up next to him. “I should try and get some sleep.”

           “I guess our conversation about my brother’s adventures will have to wait, son of Odin. Perhaps tomorrow?” she offered, and Thor nodded.

           “I bid you a good night.” my brother said, bowing to all of us before walking out, followed by Lokkju.

           It didn’t take long until we all left the dining room, and so I went to bed to sleep, only there was a knock on the door soon after I laid down.

           “May I?” Thor asked as he opened the door a bit.

           “Sure…” I replied as I sat up. “What’s up?”

           “Your brother is playing a dangerous game,” he started, as he walked in and closed the door behind him, before sitting at the end of my bed. “Rhaegar wouldn’t believe me, so my only hope is you. I know that lady Viserys has been seeing and she is deadly. The moment Viserys crosses her, she’ll slit his throat.”

           “You’re a madman, Odinson,” I said, “how do you expect any of us to believe a word of that?”

           “You’re a queen, right? You didn’t get there by being stupid. Observing people to check if they’re trustworthy must be one of your skills, correct?” he asked, and I didn’t care to reply. “Isn’t there something about her that feels wrong to you? Anything? I mean, it’s not like she’s pure evil, but she’s still dangerous.”

           “My brother seemed pretty happy with her. I’m not breaking that up just because an insane person claims that that woman is a danger to him,” I explained. “Besides, I’m going away very soon, and you’re coming with me, so there’s really nothing we can do for him. Anyway, he seems to believe you when you say you’re a god, so maybe you should just go and talk to him while you still can?” I bid.

           “You’re right,” he smiled. “Thank you,” he said as he got up. “Sorry I bothered you.”

           “It’s okay,” I replied, “you’re just worried about my brother, that’s kind of sweet of you…”

           Thor didn’t care to answer to that, he just leaned down to kiss my forehead and tuck me in, and I didn’t complain.

           “I bid you a good night, Queen Daenerys.”

           “G’night,” I mumbled, and he walked out as I dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I know, it's been like 1 year since i last updated it... I'm awful at finding time to write during school time :x


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for beta reading as always, jalan atthirari anni ♥

The sun had barely risen when my little sister climbed to my bed, waking me up in the process.

“It’s early, princess, go back to sleep…” I requested, not even opening my eyes.

“It’s important,” she stated. “Come on, everyone’s waiting for you.”

I sighed, rubbed my eyes and sat up, realizing that was not the princess I expected.

“Where’s Lokkju?”

“How should I know? I haven’t seen her… Wait, should she be here?”

“She was here when I fell asleep…” I shrugged. “What do you need me for?”

“Well, Rhaegar asked me to come and get you… He figured you’d find out ten ways to kill anyone else who dared to come in here to wake you up and he didn’t want you to act upon those thoughts.” she smiled.

“Alright. Let me just find some clothes and I’ll join you wherever…”

“Good! We’ll be waiting for you at the throne room,” she smiled, kissed my cheek and walked out.  _ Why in the Nine would she do that? _

Lokkju walked in soon after she left, which pretty much brightened my day.

“Hello, gorgeous,” I greeted, with a smile, as I walked up to her. “I was afraid you’d left…”

“I wouldn’t leave you without even saying goodbye, my dear,” she said as she leaned to kiss me; and I kissed back. “Happy birthday, dragon mine,” she smiled, slipping a small box between us.

I took the box in my hands and studied it. It was made of silver and had many, many details in black and purple, covering the whole thing up. She stared at me with her big, beautiful smile stamped on her face, waiting for me to open it. Lokkju was probably more curious about my reaction to it than I could ever be about that box’s content, so I opened it. Inside, I could find the most beautiful dagger I’ve ever seen. The blade was clearly made of Valyrian steel, and I won’t even question how she got her hands on that, and the handle matched the box, only with a dragon’s head at the end. I stared at the gift for a while before looking back at her.

“It’s beautiful… Thank you,” I finally said.

“I’m glad you liked it,” she smiled, caressing my cheek.

“This isn’t a birthday gift, tho, is it?” I dared to ask.

“I could never fool you, could I?” she looked down. “I will have to leave soon. You know that.”

“Yes, but why would you not come back? There’s no need for a goodbye gift if there will be no goodbye, only a  _ see you later _ .”

“I am fond of you, Viserys, but you know I can’t promise you I’ll be back. I don’t even know if I  _ can _ come back…”

“Take me with you, then. It’s not like I am of any use to them anymore. I could learn the ways of your people, I could learn how to be useful to them, and to you.”

“Oh, you fool…” she sighed. “I warned you not to let your feelings get mixed up!”

“My feelings are not mixed up. I’m well aware of who you are and what you’d do to me were I capable of hurting you in any way. I know what I got myself into, and I know what I just offered you. I want to go with you, if not this time, then whenever you come to pick Thor up.”

“Why?” she asked. “Why do you want to leave with me all that much?”

“This place has nothing new to offer me, and I have nothing to offer it. I feel stuck and I’m starting to lose myself. I need to get out of here…” I confessed, “and I like you, I like spending time with you and I like the tales you tell of your world. I’d be very happy if I could get to know it a bit better.”

“You wouldn’t survive my world, Viserys.”

“Do not underestimate me, Lokkju. I can handle myself. I just need you to get me the fuck out of here and then, if you choose to let me loose in some other wild world, I will certainly figure out a way to fend for myself. I am a dragon, after all,” I bid.

Lokkju fell silent for a moment, staring at me.

“How about we discuss this later at night?” she offered. “I need to think about it. I need to think about the consequences of removing you from here.”

“I’m not asking you to take me away for romantic purposes, if that’s what you’re worrying about, Lokkju. I’m requesting a service only you can provide, which I intend to pay for, however you find fair and just. I just need you to take me away from here, okay?”

“Yes, but if I do take you away, you become my responsibility. I know you’re not a damsel in distress, and I know you don’t need me to protect you from the world, but you’d still be mine to be dealt with. I would be the one who had to make sure you survived in the wilderness, I’d be the one who had to make sure you didn’t cause any anomaly wherever I inserted you, I’d be the one answering to the gods if you did because I would be the one who put you in a position where you had the power to fuck up the balance of the universe,” she ranted. “I know you want to leave, I can see it in your eyes how much you need to escape, I can see it on how you bury yourself in your books to avoid your reality, the same way I can see that right now you made me the light at the end of your tunnel and I just need to make sure I’m not a train, do you understand?”

“Well, if you tell me what a train is, I might,” I  _ joked _ , pulling her closer to me. “Don’t worry so much, okay? I could never do anything that would bring you trouble in any way…”

“Not intentionally, you wouldn’t. But what if you meet someone and you tell them of your past and they figure out you’re not from there?”

“I’m not an idiot, Loki.”

“Lokkju,” she corrected.

“As if it’s not the same person,” I stared. “Look, I really enjoy your company and honestly you’re the best thing that happened to me since gods know when, not because I’m in love with you, which I’m most definitely  _ not _ , but because you’re different from everyone I ever met and you’re interesting and I’m really fucking curious about you. I want to know everything there is to know about you and your people and I’d give up half my life span to actually  _ see _ it, however much that may be. If you take me with you and I die after a few days, it will be worth it.”

“That’s your curiosity talking.”

“Let it be,” I replied in a serious tone. “It’d still be worth it, for I would have learned more in those couple days than I could learn here in 20 years, and I would get to do that with you as my guide, were you to accept such task.”

She sighed and, in that moment, I knew I’d won. She’d get me out, eventually.

“Your siblings are waiting for you,” she said, trying to change the subject. “Maybe you should get some clothes on and go check on them?”

“Will you go with me?”

“Of course,” she nodded.

I smiled and finally closed the box she offered me and hid it under my bed while she picked an outfit for me to wear, which she insisted to be in the same colours as hers. Luckily, she was wearing the shade of purple I like the most, and soon she had picked a couple outfits and laid them on my bed for me to choose from; and I did, and dressed up.

Then she insisted on braiding my hair, and I wouldn’t be the one to deny that to a goddess, so I sat down and waited for her to do her thing before we went to meet my siblings. Soon as I entered the throne room, my brother and sister walked down to meet me, followed by Thor.

“Happy birthday!”, they chanted as they offered me pile of books.

“You said you didn’t want a party, so you’re not getting one,” Rhaegar explained. “I figured you’d appreciate it much better if we just got together and spent a little time celebrating it your way…”

“Hope you enjoy the books!” Dany interrupted. “I believe you’ll remember those were something I got as a wedding gift, so you know what they mean to me. I hope they could someday have such a great meaning for you too.”

“Wait, you’re married?!” Thor interjected.

“I was once, and this is not about my late husband. Today is Viserys’ day and we shall celebrate it however he wishes us to do so.” 

“Yeah, I can find out more about Viserys any time. Do tell me about your late husband,” Lokkju  _ requested _ .

“Drogo is none of your goddamn business,” Dany shot.

“Let it go,” I whispered to Lokkju’s ear. “I’ll tell you all about it later. She’s not over it yet.”

Hearing that, Lokkju grinned, which by itself made my spine shiver, but she backed off and dropped the subject.

“Anyway! What are the plans for today?” Thor asked.

“I was thinking maybe you could all just fuck off and leave me be with my books,” I offered with a smile.

“As you wish, brother,” Rhaegar sternly replied. “Just let us know where you’ll be, and we’ll keep our distance.”

Well, I wasn’t expecting that, but might as well take all I can get.

“I’ll either be at my bibliotheca or in my room, so…”

“We’ll stay away from those places then,” Dany interrupted me with a big smile on her face.

“Thank you,” I said, probably with the most confused look on my face I ever had. “I’ll see you at supper.”

They nodded and I took Lokkju’s hand before leaving with her to my bibliotheca, where I finally put the books down to take a closer look at them.

“Will you tell me about Drogo now?” Lokkju asked.

“If you wish me to…”

“Please do,” she stared at me.

“I’m not proud of what I did, but long story short I married my sister off to a Dothraki Khal for an army. I didn’t get my army, so I left Essos and came back to live with my brother before that ape murdered me. Meanwhile Dany fell in love with him and got pregnant, then Drogo got a serious infection, blood magic got in the way, Dany lost her child and Drogo became a vegetable she then mercy killed.”

“Yes, now give me information I can actually work with,” she  _ demanded _ , and I provided for some reason. It took me a couple hours to cover the whole story, but I did and she seemed satisfied with it once I was done. Somehow, she didn’t hate me for what I did to my sister, and she seemed very interested in talking to her about this.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea to mention this to her,”I warned. “She’s still not over this loss and you really don’t want to step on her toes.”

“I will step on whomever’s toes I want to. She was rude to me and deserves to pay for it.”

“Are you going to hurt everyone who’s ever been rude to you?”

“I have and I will continue doing so. I am a goddess and a princess and I deserve to be respected as such,” she said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have matters to attend to,” Lokkju concluded, leaning to kiss me before leaving, not even giving me a chance to reply.

Following her would be absolutely worthless, given she wouldn’t want me to find her at that moment, so I went and shoved my head in the books my siblings had given me, and so I escaped my world once again.

**Author's Note:**

> To Jane ♥  
> I love you, jalan atthirari anni ☺ Happy birthday!


End file.
